The Thief and the Aeons
by InsaneHyena
Summary: Rikku always had an interest in Aeons. So she figured the best way to observe Aeons more closely was to join Yuna and the crew. But things escalate more quickly than anticipated...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Witnessing a Dream**

Rikku always admired summoners and sometimes even wanted to become one herself. Even though she was an Al-Bhed and was looked poorly upon by most, that didn't change the fact that she wanted to become a summoner. She thought that travelling the land of Spira and visiting various temples was fascinating and always wanted to have guardians to protect her. But what she thought was the most intriguing were the Aeons that she could summon. She hadn't seen one in person, but she heard that they were powerful beings that held immense power. She never thought she would never see an Aeon in person... until she asked to become Yuna's new guardian.

"I'm so glad you guys accepted me into the group, now I can finally see an Aeon in action" said Rikku while cheerfully skipping around.

After a couple minutes of walking towards Guadosalam they encountered three Ochus which is very strange considering they usually come alone or at least one other weak fiend, but never in threes.

"Let's take 'em on, ya?" exclaimed Wakka with a confident look on his face.

"Don't be ridiculous. Yuna, you know what to do." said Auron while he rested his sword on his shoulder.

"Yes!" she said and began to twirl her staff. A tiny ember sparked from the tip of her staff and fell on the grass below her. A circle of flame appeared around her and the grass turned to molten rock. The stone erupted with Yuna still on top and in the middle of all the flame revealed a canine-like beast with big horns and flame emitting from it's body like some kind of aura. It safely caught Yuna on it's shoulder and set her down before howling at the three Ochus who were seemingly intimidated by it's presence.

"Cool looking Aeon, ya?" chuckled Wakka. "Ifrit. He's my favourite."

That word echoed in Rikku's ears.

"A-Aeon?" she stuttered with wide eyes. "So this... is an Aeon."

 **A/N:**

 **So yeah, it seems a bit short, but no worries. It gets steamy real quick. 0 to 100.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Hellfire**

"Ifrit..." she whispered to herself while examining the Aeon.

 _Wow. He sure is scary-looking, but he seems very loyal too. He's probably really strong too. And the way he's radiating heat, I feel like I can get tan just by laying near him!_

"Hellfire!" commanded Yuna "And here comes his Overdrive." Wakka said with a crazy grin. "Hold on tight, ya?"

Ifrit then leaped high in the air and threw two flaming orbs at the Ochus which also sent them suspended in the air, trapped in a flaming sphere. While Ifrit fell towards the ground he shot another flaming orb at the sphere causing further damage to the Ochus. As soon as the Aeon made contact with the ground, he dug his enormous claws into the ground and threw a massive chunk of the earth at the sphere still suspended in the air, finally cuasing it to explode, sending the three Ochus plummeting towards the ground, instantly killing them.

"Overkill." said Wakka with an "announcer-like" voice.

Yuna approached the worn-out Aeon and began to stroke the fur on his head. It seems that after days of being together as a team, Yuna knows the soft spots of her Aeons which possibly helps strengthen her bond with them.

"Would you like to meet with Ifrit?" she said while looking at me. "I know you are interested in Aeons, so I think it would be helpful if I let you meet one in person."

 _I would LOVE to be able to communicate with an Aeon. Especially one as powerful and experienced as Yuna's Ifrit._

I slowly walked towards the large Aeon, while his piercing eyes were fixed onto my movements. I continued to approach him and once I was about a meter away from him, he turned away from Yuna, and turned to me and bowed as a sign of peaceful intentions. I then lifted my hand and rested it on the side of his face, stroking his cheek. I could tell he enjoyed it considering he closed his eyes and made cute, yet feral noises.

"I think he likes you!" exclaimed Yuna. "Which is strange, because he can be very distant towards the others."

He then drifted off to sleep after being stroked by Rikku's hand, and soon, night fell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Hell's Embrace**

The party wanted to rest before heading further on, so they set up a campfire in the forest nearby the entrance to Guadosalam. Tidus and Yuna were laying near the fire ( is there something going on between those two? ) Auron was resting against a tree watching over the group, Wakka was sleeping on a log while snoring really loud. Lulu was also sleeping, but I had a feeling she was having a nightmare, probably caused by Wakka's snoring. And Kimahri was resting on a treebranch on a tall tree, staring at the moon and stars.

Yuna likes to let one of her Aeons rest freely among the party so that they don't feel like their only purpose is to fight, but to be part of the group. I felt that I would like to further bond and communicate with Ifrit since we were getting along quite well earlier. It wasn't that hard to find him, considering he is pretty large and he glows a bright orange in the night. He was resting on his side not too far from the campfire and heard me approach him when I was still about two meters away. He didn't change his position because he was probably too tired, so he was still laying on his side.

"Hey there big guy, you don't mind if I rest beside you right?" I said softly while sitting myself beside him in a formation where I was surrounded by his warm body. As I did before, I rested my hand on his cheek and began to stroke him. I continued to do so and then moved my hand from his cheek to his muscular arm. His hot skin was pleasing to touch and only got hotter the more I carressed him. I looked into his burning eyes to look for his reaction to my touches, and to my surprise he was already staring deep into my eyes. His hypnotic gaze with his erotic orange eyes sent me in a trance.

"The touch of your hand goes beyond normal senses. The warmth that it gives me is hotter than the most intense flames that I have ever conjured. I will do my best to return the favor..." said a voice in my head. But I knew who it was.

"I-Ifrit?" I stuttered. "I never knew Aeons could speak!" "Not every human can hear the voice of the Aeons. You are special. Now silence, and let me follow through with my promise. And I will explain everything later" he said with a seductive yet intimidating voice.

With our eyes still locked together he moved his head closer to mine and began to lick my cheek. As I suspected, his tongue was hot, and it felt as if my skin was melting, but in a pleasurable way. It was awkward, but I enjoyed it. He then moved his tongue from my cheeks to my mouth. The kissing got more intense, so I needed to change positions. I turned towards Ifrit, and crawled onto his chest, continuing to exchange kisses.

I decided to keep my hands busy, so I began to stroke his bare chest. It felt rigid and rough. I moved my head down towards his chest and began to lick the area to soften up his skin. Ifrit let out little groans, letting me know that what I was doing made him feel good. I then did swirls with my tongue around his nipples causing his groans to grow louder.

Ifrit knew it was going to get hotter, so he moved his hands on my back, removing my shirt, exposing my breats. He immediately began to lick and suck on them causing my lower area to become very wet.

My love juices began to seep through my skirt and leak onto Ifrit's crotch causing his dick to become hard and stiff. There was no point to my skirt anymore so I threw them off, making me fully naked. While Ifrit was still tasting my breasts, I reached behind me and grabbed hold of his rock-hard dick. I started to pump it with my hand causing it to twitch. He began to grow restless from foreplay, so he lifted her soft butt and rested it on top of the Aeon's hot dick causing Rikku to moan and Ifrit to howl in pleasure. The current scene was quite steamy, as Rikku was riding the large beast cowgirl-style while getting her breasts sucked at the same time.

"Rikku, I am about to unleash my power upon you. But do not worry, you will not become impregnated from me." He said softly in-between moans. "Okay, let me feel your cum inside every inch of me. Just, don't stop fucking me please.."

He kept pumping her pussy with his pre-cum covered dick which began to thrust faster and more aggresively. The feeling of his dick reaching the deepest corners of her combined with the feeling of his balls slamming against her ass made her feel like she was about to pass out.

"Oh..f-fuck.." she barely whispered to herself while thrusting her hips on his dick. "I'm cumming on your big dick!" "I am as well! Your tightness is squeezing the juices out of me, I'm releasing!" he howled.

Ifrit pulled out his dick, causing the cum to spew out of her pussy, spilling all over her butt cheeks and Ifrit's crotch. Rikku instantly fell asleep on top of the beast's chest, transferring heat from each other's bodies. All she could feel was his tongue licking her body before falling asleep.

 **A/N:**

 **Welp. Told ya it would get longer. More to come.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Thief's New Goal**

"Wake up little one." Ifrit says, licking the side of Rikku's face. "You must wake before the others notice what has happened overnight."

"Gooooood morning big guy, thanks for last night by the way.." Rikku said with a yawn. She then began to dress herself, starting with her shorts. "But before I go, you said you would tell me why I can hear you talk."

"Ah yes, I guess you deserve to know why someone such as yourself can hear our voices." Ifrit exclaimed while sitting upright as if he was about to tell a child a story. " It is said, that if an Aeon and another living being share a special bond together, they also share other senses, so in this case, you began to hear our voices once we became one."

Rikku had an interested, yet comedic look on her face. "So, does that mean that..ya know...you and Yunie...have you guys done it then?" she said with a lustful smile while giggling and nudging the beast's rigid arm.

"No, we have not engaged in any sexual activities, and I don't think Summoner Yuna is interested in doing so, despite the advantages." he explained.

Rikku stood up and skipped towards Ifrit with a plan on her mind. "How about I mention this conversation to Yunie, you never know, this could help us on her pilgrimage!"

As soon as Rikku announced her idea, Ifrit's eyes widened and immediately stood up from his sitting position. "That's ridiculous! We have been doing fine so far. And how would you even suggest such an idea to her anyways? The only way you could mention this to her is by admitting that you have done sexual acts with me already, and I don't think that's a good idea."

Rikku's look on her face went from an excited look to a disappointed look. "Awww man.." She then grabbed her things, strapped her gauntlet on her arm and equipped the targe on her other arm. "Well, I gotta go now, the others are probably awake and waiting for me. Anyways, see ya later hottie!" she said while skipping towards the group's campfire spot.

"Heya Rikku! Where ya been!" shouted Tidus towards her as soon as she popped out of a nearby bush. "We were wondering where you've been. Oh, and have you seen Ifrit anywhere? He needs to return to Yuna so that he can be properly dismissed."

Rikku stopped dead in her tracks with a worried look on her face. "Uhh..no I haven't, but I'm sure he's somewhere around here, so don't worry he'll come."

A few minutes later, the group continued on towards Guadosalem, the home of the Guados.

"Hey Rikku, you look troubled. Is everything okay?" Yuna asked. "You know you can tell me anything right?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me. Everything is fine! Just a little tired from last night." she said with a light smirk, remembering what did happen last night.

Then she had another idea. What if she spoke with the other Aeons and asked them for their opinions on the topic of strengthening Yuna's bond with her Aeons through sexual acts. Maybe they would approve of the idea. You never know, this could help Yuna's pilgrimage greatly.

"Hey Yunie, could you do me a favor?" she asked with another quirky grin on her face. "Could I ask you to summon your Aeons more often? I just want to observe them more and more. I find them very interesting!"

Yuna looked at Rikku and smiled.

"Sure Rikku, I'm sure that whatever you're observing will come in handy later down the road."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Shocking Curiosity**

 **A/N:**

 **Geez, it's almost been six months since I last posted a fanfiction. I guess I've been busy with highschool, cuz ya know, I'm graduating and all that jazz. Anyways, leggoo.**

"Hey Auron, how long do you think they're gunna take in there?"

"Depends. But they probably won't be out for another 10 to 20 minutes."

Me and Auron were waiting for the rest of the party outside the entrance to the Farplane for at least 7 minutes, and I was getting bored. I never really got a chance to look around, so I guess now's a good time as any.

"Hey Auron, I'm just gunna go wander a bit. I'll be back in a few minutes. If I'm not back by the time they are, tell Yunie I died a horrific death by a Tonberry." I said while I skipped down the steps.

Guadosalem sure was a weird place. The atmosphere just didn't feel right. Even Seymour gave off a weird aura that made me wanna just punch him in the gut. I decided that I would take a step outside and get some fresh air, considering the air tasted weird in here. I walked towards the exit and started hearing loud booms coming from the outside. I heard from Yuna that after we're done here, we would have to cross something called the "Thunder Plains" so I'm guessing that's what explains the loudness. I was never a fan of thunder and lightning, but I'd rather be outside than in here.

I continued walking towards the outside until i could feel the rain against my face. It was oddly relaxing out here. Well, at least when a thunderbolt hadn't struck near me at least. I scanned the area, and I noticed a structure that looks like it provides shelter from the harsh weather. I could also see a treasure chest under there as well. I decided to head over there, thanks to my curiosity. I took at least 4 steps until...

"BOOM"

A thunderbolt struck a cactuar statue near me, startling me half to death. The shelter was at least 5 minutes away, not including any fiends that I may run into on the way there. There's no way I'm going to be able to get there without having a heart attack. I begin to turn back, until i hear a low voice speak to me.

"Do you require assistance, Rikku?"

I look at the corner of my eye and I see some kind of horse, except much bigger. I turn completely towards the creature and I can confirm that it is Ixion, one of Yuna's Aeons. The most recent one in fact. I've only seen it in combat once, and from what I can tell, he harnesses the power of electricity. How fitting.

"Hello there Ixion, what are you doing out here by yourself?" I asked him.

Without moving from his current position of him laying down on the ground he turned his head and looked at me with his piercing-white eyes.

"Lady Yuna allowed me to rest near the entrance to the Thunder Plains, as she knows that I attract power from the thunderbolts that strike in this area."

"That's cool I guess. Anyways, to answer your question, yes. I might need your help getting across this area towards that structure over there." I said while pointing in the direction of the shelter.

"But hold on, you said you attract the thunderbolts to you, so wouldn't I get zapped if I was near you anyway?"

Ixion stood up on all fours and shook his head.

"As you may know already, I can manipulate electricity. Therefore I can act as a conductor and an insulator. So as long as you are with me, you will be invulnerable to any thunderbolts that come our way."

"Sweet!" I yelled as I hopped on top of massive steed. But the sudden shock of Ixion's hair friction gave me a ticklish sensation along my body, causing me to giggle a little. And before I knew it, we were riding along towards the shelter without a problem.


End file.
